


Trick or Treat

by aussiemel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Gen, Humor, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiemel/pseuds/aussiemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan is up to his old tricks, this time the SGC is the target</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

Jack O'Neill looked around in amazement at the chaos that now encompassed his base. Nothing like this had ever happened to General Hammond whilst he'd been in command. Sure SG-1 had given him their share of headaches but nothing like this! Daniel had thought it would be a good idea to have a Halloween costume party on the base. 'Give the men and women a way to relax and enjoy themselves for once' He said. Jack was sure this had to somehow be all Daniel's fault.

The only reason he'd agreed to it was because Daniel had offered to organize the party and find somewhere they could hire the costumes. Well he'd certainly done a job of it that's for sure. He'd been the only one that hadn't hired a costume. He'd ended up running out of time. For once he was glad of that fact, who knows what would have happened to the SGC had he worn the Homer Simpson costume he'd seen a few weeks ago. With the rest of the base like they were they may not have even had a base left.

"Hey, watch where you're going" He called out jumping out of the way of the roadrunner that had once been Sergeant Siler.

All over the base people had been literally turning into their costumes. Carter had been dressed as Xena, which had been scary enough to begin with, without adding the personality to go with it. Now he'd just as soon try and avoid her.

The base was in chaos and he was the only one left in their right mind. They were doomed.

Jack hurried toward the infirmary hoping to stay far away from everyone as he could. Perhaps the Doc had had the good sense to not dress up. If so he could use some help he had no idea on what to do. Aliens trying to take over earth he could handle. That was a piece of cake compared to this.

What did you do when the workers at the base turned into their costumes? All he knew was if he ever got his hands on Daniel he was going to kill the little geek.

Finally reaching the infirmary Jack ducked in locking the doors behind him.

"Fraiser… you in here?" Jack called quickly looking around.

"Sir?" She asked coming out of her office.

Jack let out the breath he'd bee unknowingly holding. "Thank god. Do you know what's going on? Everyone's gone nuts"

"I think it's the costumes sir, Daniel said he got them from a new store in town called Ethan's. I think there is a spell on the costumes.

"A spell right. Why didn't I think of that?" Jack sarcastically replied.

"Stranger things have happened Sir," Fraiser said "Besides it's happened before, in my cousin Xander's home town, same thing happened."

Jack sighed and unlocked the infirmary, making his way back toward his office. Maybe if he just waited it out. Maybe the spell would break in the morning. If not he was going to track down this Ethan character and kill him for causing him so much trouble. He hated surprises like these. They never ended well.

Finis


End file.
